Melt
by Ki-chanForPresident
Summary: A New Years night, and Roxas likes popsicles...a lot... And Axel likes popsicles, too...but in a way where you don't eat them... PWP.


A/n: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Here's a little something for you all out thar and I hope you like it!

December 31st, the very last day of the year. It was going to be 2010, the year of the tiger, and hopefully it would be a pleasant year full of fun and happiness. That's what Roxas was hoping that cool evening as he sat in the living room of his apartment, a long and sweet looking popsicle in his mouth.

Yes, it was freezing outside, but for some reason Roxas just liked eating extremely cold things in the winter, just like he enjoyed eating hot soup during summer. The blond was strange and he liked it that way.

The TV was on and it was just simply showing a parade in some other country, their celebration of the new year. Roxas's blue eyes glanced up when he heard the front door open, and what came in was a warmly dressed red-haired male, followed by a huge gust of snowy wind.

"Jesus, it's cold out there!"

"I bet," Roxas murmured, suckling a bit more on his popsicle. "Did you get them?"

"Yes, Roxas," smiled the redhead, his black scarf slightly covering his mouth which caused his voice to be muffled. "I got you more super cold popsicles."

Roxas glanced down at the plastic bag in redhead's hand, where then the redhead removed a small box that had several pictures of the delicious looking frozen treats- something you should eat during the summer.

"Yay!" Roxas smiled brightly. "Thank you, Axel."

"Ohh, it was no problem," chuckled Axel, flopping down into one of the nearby armchairs. "But I think you've had enough ice cream for one frosty night, don'tcha think?"

Roxas emitted a little disapproving whimper as he continued to suckle on his popsicle, reaching for the cold box of treats and then placing them in the freezer.

"Come on, Roxas," Axel said, almost as if he was talking to a puppy. "You do realize that every time I see you eating one of those popsicles it nearly drives me over the edge?"

At hearing this, Roxas deliberately pulled back the popsicle from his mouth, very slowly, and hummed around it before pushing it back into his wet, hot mouth. Axel laughed gently when his little blond did this, already feeling his arousal underneath his jeans begin to harden.

"You drive me insane, Roxas..." Axel breathed. "Come here, would you?"

Roxas smiled around his popsicle and stepped over towards the redhead, Axel gesturing for the blond to take a seat on his lap. Roxas did so, straddling the redhead and fitting against him just about perfectly. Axel smirked up at his blond lover and noticed how the now melting popsicle was trickling slightly down Roxas's chin.

"You're gonna get all sticky," Axel spoke, staring into Roxas's eyes.

Roxas reached up and pulled the popsicle out of his mouth a moment to say, "But you like it that way, right?"

Axel chuckled, leaning forward to let his tongue slide over Roxas's chin, catching the little melted stream of popsicle, and tasting it's sweetness, with a bonus of Roxas's skin.

"Well, Roxas, since you love these popsicles so much, why don't we use them for a good purpose?" Axel said with a sly smirk.

"What could be a better purpose than just eating them?" Roxas asked, tongue flicking out over the top of the popsicle, causing Axel to swallow thickly.

"Oh, I've got an idea," Axel grinned.

Roxas tilted his head to the side curiously, wondering what Axel was thinking. Considering it was his boyfriend, Axel, anything could happen, and Roxas knew for a fact that Axel had some wild ideas when it came to doing anything sexual. The redhead had some odd fetishes, yet some damn sexy ideas other times.

"Why don't you go and get on the floor, Roxy?" Axel said softly, licking his top lip for a moment.

Roxas obeyed immediately, moving himself off Axel's lap and then sitting on the floor right in front of him, still holding the popsicle between his lips and suckling every so moment. Axel grinned down at the blond beauty below him and nodded his head, feeling his member grow all the more from the thoughts running through his head.

After Roxas had positioned himself on the floor, simply sitting there staring up at Axel with those big eyes and a partially eaten popsicle in his mouth, Axel could hardly control his urges to just take Roxas right then. But that would ruin his wonderful idea...

Next, Axel got down on the floor with Roxas, and he held open his hand, asking firmly for Roxas to give Axel his popsicle. Roxas immediately shook his head, a 'mm-mm' noise escaping his throat.

"Come on, Roxas..." Axel coaxed again. "I need it for my special plan."

Roxas now looked a little bit scared of Axel's 'plan', but decided it was best to give up his frozen goodie and give it to Axel. The blond pulled the popsicle all the way and out of his mouth, leaving a strand of saliva still attached to the tip and his tongue, before handing it to Axel.

Axel took it, careful to not get any on his fingers where he held the end stick with his slender fingers. Axel then placed the popsicle at his mouth, pushing it past his lips and suckling on it for a short moment and then pulling it out, thoroughly coating the now slick treat, Axel now reaching full erection from tasting Roxas on the popsicle as well...

"Get on your hands and knees, Roxas..."

Roxas blinked and slowly nodded, feeling his cheeks redden as he got into this position, already knowing it was probably best to not be facing Axel. The redhead grinned when his blond pet did as he said, his emerald orbs already staring directly at the blond's rear end, covered up by the pair of skinny jeans he wore.

Axel chuckled to himself, and, for safe keeping, placed the popsicle into his mouth as he scooted closer to Roxas. The redhead propped himself up onto his knees so he was hovering slightly over Roxas. With his free hands, Axel reached underneath the blond to begin unbuttoning and pulling the zipper down and then, without much effort, tugged the boy's jeans down until they were at his knees. And then Axel jerked down Roxas's underwear much quicker than he did with his pants.

By now, Roxas was very nervous. Was Axel just going to take him normally? Was Axel going to use his fingers on Roxas? What else could Axel possibly do?

Well, Roxas's question was answered when he felt a cold, wet something press against him, causing goose bumps to run over Roxas's milky skin.

"A-Axel?"

Roxas looked back over his shoulder right as Axel pushed the slick and freezing cold popsicle right into the blond. Roxas let out a little cry and a jolt of a surprise, his whole body beginning to tremble slightly at the feeling. Roxas winced gently at the freezing, icy popsicle inside of him.

"Wh-why aren't I_you/I_ doing it, Axel?" Roxas asked, trying to get used to the cold feeling.

Axel chuckled, happy with the view he had as he began to move the slippery popsicle in and out of Roxas's entrance.

"I dunno, I just kind of felt like fucking you with a popsicle- considering how much you love them," Axel answered, green eyes never leaving the sight of the melting ice cream popsicle moving in and out of Roxas.

Roxas whimpered, feeling his legs trembling slightly at the strange feeling of something like a _popsicle_ inside him instead of Axel's erection. Roxas was totally sure if he even liked it or not. It was slippery, wet, and from what Roxas could tell it was melting inside of him.

"It...feels weird, Axel..." Roxas whined gently.

"Aww," Axel cooed. "But your body seems to be liking it, Roxy. You're pulling it in..."

Roxas blushed darkly when he felt Axel's fingers trail over the blond's arousal - which was half-hard - while the redhead's thumb played with the head. Roxas released a timid sounding moan, finding himself unable to even keep his upper body up and steady. Roxas carefully rested his upper body down against the carpeted floor, using some of his weight on his forearms.

"Not tired, are you?" Axel grinned, moving the popsicle a bit faster.

"Mmnn!"

"Didn't think so..." Axel laughed, pushing the popsicle in as far as it would go.

The popsicle was, indeed, melting, the sticky blue ice cream running down the backs of Roxas's thighs, Axel's eyes watching with a watering mouth. Axel couldn't believe how long he had held himself back without just thrusting into the blond- his arousal was throbbing to the point of near-pain, screaming at him to give it attention.

Axel ignored his erection, fighting even the urge to touch himself- because he was touching Roxas right now while fucking the boy with a popsicle. But by the looks of things, it seemed as if the popsicle wasn't going to last much longer inside of Roxas. Almost all of the frozen treat had melted inside of Roxas and was drizzling out of him.

"Roooxaas," Axel moaned gently, squeezing Roxas's arousal gently. "The popsicle's almost melted away completely. You need to take responsibility..."

"Shut-up!" Roxas snapped. "It was your idea to do me with a friggin' popsicle. It's such a waste!"

After a few more thrusts with the popsicle, it had completely melted, and all that was left was the wooden stick - which didn't say winner on it, by the way - which Axel tossed carelessly over his shoulder. The redhead kept Roxas carefully up in his position, smirking slightly down at him.

"I haven't come yet..." Roxas uttered.

"Nope, but I think I can help with that..." Axel spoke slyly. The redhead began to move his hand again, pumping the blond's erection slowly. And while Axel did that, the redhead gave himself a particularly evil grin before leaning his head down towards Roxas's lower half, where the redhead dragged his tongue up the back of Roxas's thigh, tasting the sweet melted popsicle.

"Axel..." Roxas breathed, eyes hazy.

Axel thoroughly cleaned Roxas's thighs up with his tongue, until his tongue suddenly slid over Roxas's entrance, the slick muscle pressing against the boy's popsicle-abused entrance, where still melting ice cream drizzled out of him.

"Axel!" Roxas panted, squeezing his hands into fists. "So...so mean!"

Axel chuckled at the blond's responses, finding them to be possibly the most cutest noises in the world. Axel didn't waste a second before he pushed his tongue into Roxas, the blond wailing out desperately, still feeling Axel's fingers deftly squeeze and stroke him.

"Please...embarrassing...st-stop, Axel..." Roxas begged, although it was obvious he was enjoying it.

Axel grinned slyly to himself again, doing the same thing Roxas did earlier and saying 'mm-mm' while licking and suckling at every single spot on Roxas's body that had left over melted ice cream on it.

"Feels funny...it's weird and it's embarrassing..." Roxas gasped, eyes squeezed tightly shut, cheeks a dark crimson. "I'm...I'm gonna come, Axel! Axel! Axel! Ahnn!"

White spurted out of the head of Roxas's arousal, shooting out against Axel's hand and on the floor, and even though it was a small amount Roxas felt extremely exhausted, unable to keep himself up anymore and he flopped down against the floor.

Axel pulled away right as Roxas released, smiling to himself as Roxas came, loving the sound of his voice when he released his bitter seed. Axel lifted his hand away from Roxas's flaccid member and saw that his hand was partially wet with some of Roxas's come, the redhead proceeding to lick his fingers clean while Roxas panted deeply against the floor.

"Axel..." Roxas breathed, looking up at Axel with one eye. "That felt...good..."

"I know," Axel grinned proudly. "But seriously, Roxas, get over and give me a blow job, I'm gonna fucking die."


End file.
